The present invention relates to a puzzle blocks, and more particularly to such a puzzle block, which is comprised of total 27 square blocks connected to one another by magnetic attraction, and arranged into a combination square block.
A regular puzzle block is comprised of 27 small square blocks of different colors mechanically coupled to one another, forming six sides, each side formed of 9 small square blocks. By rotating the square blocks relative to one another, the puzzle block can be set to show any of a variety of color combinations. This puzzle block is practical for training one's brainpower. However, because the small square blocks of the puzzle block are connected to one another mechanically, the user cannot disconnect the small square blocks from one another for a re-arrangement.